Help
by Xtremeroswellian
Summary: Missing scenes from season two episodes. Mostly Jake/Heather, but some Stanley/Mimi, as well.
1. Help

Title: Help (1/1)  
Author: Xtremeroswellian  
Rated: G  
Author's Note: Just a short little missing scene from "Oversight." Requested by and dedicated to **shippyflo**.  
Word Count: 153

When she opened her apartment door, the last person she expected to see was Jake Green. And by the expression on his face and the weariness in his eyes, she knew he wasn't there to check on her.

Sure enough, the first words out of his mouth were, "I need your help."

Heather met his gaze, cool blue eyes against chocolate brown and nodded. "Okay."

A flicker of relief passed over his features. "Can you come with me?"

She nodded once more, pausing only long enough to grab her keys and slide them into her pocket before following him out the door and down the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"My house," he responded, glancing at her.

Heather had a dozen more questions she wanted to ask, but not one left her lips.

When it came down to it, questions didn't matter.

All that mattered was that he needed her help.


	2. In the Midnight Hour

Title: In the Midnight Hour

Author: Xtremeroswellian

Rated: PG-13 for some language. Nothing major. 

Author's Note: This is based off the short scene CBS has tucked away in the Rangers section of its site for "Oversight." So there are spoilers for that scene. The rest is just speculation on my part. 

Word count: 409

In The Midnight Hour

The Heather Lisinski who returned to Jericho after being away for six months was not the same woman who'd left him with the promise to be back in a few days. 

The woman who'd left him had been sweet, shy, optimistic, and cheerful. 

Jake watched as she passed him without so much as a glance, heading directly for Major Beck's office. 

Gone were the sunny smile and bright eyes he remembered from the not-so-distant past. They were replaced by a grim expression and eyes that now reflected the presence of demons she'd not uttered to a soul. 

Jake couldn't help but notice the other changes, as well--her pale skin and the weight she'd lost made her but a wisp of the woman she'd once been. 

Another person he'd let down. 

He should never have let her go to New Bern. He should have gone after her when the first wind turbine had come to Jericho and she hadn't been with it. 

And now. 

Now he'd dragged her into the middle of trouble so deep, he wasn't sure any of them would survive it. 

He rubbed his hands over his face, shutting his eyes. 

Dammit. 

Sometimes he was such an asshole. 

"Here it is. I hope you can make sense of it." Her voice was distant as she handed the paper to him. 

"I can't, but Hawkins will be able to," Jake said quietly. 

She met his gaze and held it. "Do you trust him?" 

"Yes." Jake gazed back at her, then folded the sheet and tucked it into his pocket. 

Heather nodded ever-so-slightly and turned to go. 

"Wait." 

She paused, then turned to face him once more. 

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this. The last thing I want is for you to be in anymore danger than you've already been." His eyes were sad .

Heather tilted her head to the side and gazed at him intently. "A wise man once said…every day, every life is in danger." 

His eyebrows furrowed a little. "Who said that?" 

"Assistant Director Walter Skinner." 

He shook his head, puzzled. 

"What? You've never seen the X-Files?" A faint hint of amusement glittered in her blue eyes and he smiled. 

She smiled faintly and headed out the back door of Bailey's. 

"Heather?" 

"Yeah?" 

Thanks," he said quietly. 

She met his eyes once more. "Be safe, Jake." 

"You too." He drew in a breath and watched as she disappeared into the night. 


	3. Close Your Eyes

Title: Close Your Eyes

Author: Xtremeroswellian

Rated: PG-13

Spoilers for "Oversight" 

Word Count: 311

Author's Note: Yeah…that last episode is just not letting go of me, so here's another one-shot. headdesk 

Close Your Eyes

Stanley Richmond knew something was wrong as he pulled into the driveway to his house. It was dark, but the lights inside looked different somehow. Too bright. 

He climbed out of his truck and headed up the porch steps, staring momentarily at the shattered window. At the cracked front door. 

His gaze shifted to the floor and dread twisted his stomach at the sight of the dark crimson stains. Without further hesitation, he shoved the door open, not prepared to see the sight that lay before him. 

His entire body went numb at the sight of Mimi lying on the floor on her stomach. There was blood everywhere--so much blood. 

"Mimi," he whispered, his voice cracking. He moved toward her, then froze again as he spotted his sister, her body lying behind the sofa. Her blond hair pooled on the floor, her eyes open and vacant. 

No. 

His heart thudded dully against his chest and he felt his world tilt as he stumbled toward the phone. 

He didn't know the words he spoke, but distantly he heard a voice assure him that help was on the way. 

Stanley dropped the phone and knelt down at Bonnie's side, pulling her into his arms, the blood soaking through her pink shirt and staining his blue one. He rocked her back and forth slowly, the way he had when she was young and she'd wake up crying for their mother. 

He smoothed her long hair out of her face and pressed his lips to her forehead. 

A tear slid down his cheek and he didn't even register the commotion around him as the paramedics arrived. 

Sensing a familiar presence, he looked up slowly and met his best friend's eyes. 

Jake's face was drained of color, his eyes dark and haunted. 

Stanley simply looked at him, then pulled Bonnie's limp body closer, shutting his eyes. 


	4. Numb

Title: Numb Fandom: JerichoAuthor: XtremeroswellianPairing: None really. Jake and Heather.Rated: PGSpoilers for...yes you guessed it. Oversight. Hopefully this is the last one. sigh Word Count: 373Numb

Heather opened her apartment door to find Jake on her step again, but this time it was with a certain wariness that she invited him to come in. She could tell, as she usually could, that something was wrong. 

"I have bad news." His voice was quiet, rough Like he hadn't slept. 

Neither had she. 

"What is it?" 

"There was an incident. At Stanley's." 

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What kind of incident?" 

"With Ravenwood." 

She tensed, staring at his back, trying to figure out what had happened. 

"Mimi…found something out about Goetz. He uh…he and some of his men went out there." 

Heather felt the color drain from her face. "Is Mimi all right?" 

"She's at the med center in ICU. She was shot." 

"God." 

"Heather." He turned to face her, his dark eyes filled with grief and she knew he still had to tell her something he didn't want to say anymore than she wanted to hear. 

"Was Stanley hurt too?" She took a step toward him. 

He looked at the floor. "No." 

Which meant…

"No," she whispered, feeling sick. 

"Emily said you and Bonnie were friends. I didn't want you to hear it from a stranger." His voice was quiet, guilt-ridden. 

Heather turned away from him, numb. "What happened?" 

"We think Bonnie was trying to protect Mimi from Ravenwood." 

She squeezed her eyes shut. In her mind, she could see a fourteen year old blond girl who'd come to her asking for help with physics and chemistry. She could see the sweet, innocent smile as Heather explained chemical compounds. The way Bonnie's eyes would light up when she understood. 

"And Ravenwood?" Her voice was dull. 

"Goetz is dead." 

"Stanley?" 

"Yes." 

Heather swallowed hard, grief crashing over her like a tidal wave. 

"Good." It was the first and only time she had ever been glad to hear someone had been murdered. She hoped she would never feel that way again. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Me too," she murmured, not looking at him. 

Jake exhaled slowly and rubbed a hand over his face. "I should get back to the hospital." 

"I'm coming with you." It wasn't a request and she didn't wait for a response. She grabbed her keys and led the way out the door. 


	5. Pick Up the Pieces

Title: Pick Up the Pieces (1/1)Author: XtremeroswellianRated: PGSpoilers: For Oversight. Author's Note: My first real attempt at writing Mimi. Word Count: 486Pick Up the Pieces

She hadn't slept in days. Her guilt ate at her the way termites gnawed on a foundation of a house--destroying it a little at a time from the inside out. 

She wanted to be angry that they'd had the funeral without her, but she knew Stanley needed it to be over and done with (who was she kidding? It would never be over and done with). 

These things never were. 

Not really. 

There was a laundry list of things Mimi Clark wished she could change. Things from her past that she regretted. 

But taking a job with Jennings and Rall would be the thing she'd go to her grave regretting most. 

It cost her the sister she never had that she never knew she'd always wanted. 

Stanley didn't blame her. He never would. It wouldn't even occur to him to blame her. He just wasn't that kind of man. He was too good, too pure. 

He was quieter now. Less joking. His blue eyes weren't as bright. He still looked at her like she was the answer to a long-pondered question, but it was her reflection in the mirror that she hated most of all and she didn't understand why he didn't hate it, too. 

Weeks passed as slow as years, the previous lightness in the house now replaced by a suffocating sense of doom. 

Neither of them used the front door anymore. Neither of them went into the living room--not since it had turned into a tomb. Stanley wanted to bulldoze the house and rebuild. He'd mentioned it on more than one occasion as they lay in bed in the darkness. 

She always fell silent then, tightening her arms around him a little and trying to swallow the lump that formed in her throat. 

It wasn't what she would've wanted--of that Mimi was certain. She was pretty sure he knew it, too, because every morning all talk of destruction faded away with the night as they set to work in the fields, fed the livestock, fixed dinner together. 

Then they would go out once more--at sunset--to say their goodnights to the young woman whose life had been cut far too short by a violence that had never even been about her in the first place. 

That night, like many others, Mimi did not sleep. She stared in the bathroom mirror at her reflection until she could no longer stand the sight. 

Without warning she slammed her fist into the glass, watching it shatter and rain down upon the floor like a million crystallized tears, splashes of crimson tainting the glittering shards. 

"That was dumb." 

She turned at the sound of the familiar voice. 

No one was there. 

Mimi smiled faintly and closed her eyes. "Yeah. I know." Drawing in a breath, she wrapped her hand in a bandage and went to bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 

She would pick up the pieces in the morning. 


	6. The Greater Good

Title: The Greater Good (1/1)

Author: Xtremeroswellian

Rated: PG

Spoilers for Oversight. 

Word Count: 280

The Greater Good

"You lied to me." 

Heather froze, swallowing hard as she stood just inside Beck's office, fingers gripping onto the latest New Bern report. 

"Sorry?" She was surprised her voice sounded so steady considering her heart was thundering against her chest. 

"You took a page from a package I received. I'd like to know why." 

Swallowing, she turned to face him slowly. Though her expression was neutral, her blue eyes gave her away. The guilt she felt was reflected in them the way light reflected off a mirror. 

"You're not even denying it." His voice was as neutral as her expression, but his eyes revealed his disappointment. 

Disappointment in her. 

Heather could barely hold his gaze. 

"I wanna know why." 

She drew in a breath, torn between her loyalty to Jake Green and her belief that Major Beck was a good man who just wanted to do the right thing. But she'd thought the same thing about Phil Constantino once, too. 

Heart heavy, she shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sir." 

If possible, Beck looked even more disappointed. "I see." 

Turning, Heather moved toward the door. 

"You know…once a trust is broken it's incredibly hard to repair it." His voice was quiet. 

Heather paused. How well she knew about broken trust. "Sometimes we have to do things we don't really want to do in the interest of the greater good, Major," she said softly. 

Beck was silent for a moment. Then, "I'll see you tomorrow." 

She shut her eyes momentarily and headed out of his office, shoulders slumped. 

For the first time since she'd returned to Jericho, Heather sincerely wished she hadn't come back at all. 


End file.
